Family Business
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Sophie Holmes, 15 is a detective alongside her father. Henry Moriarty is in work with his father too. What happens when Sophie and Henry are assigned to take down each other. A game of deceptions, lies, mislead love, and two teens in the family business.
1. An Assignment of Sorts

Family Business ch.1

Sophie's POV

"Sir, if I may state my viewing on this, do you know who you're talking to?" I asked, interrogating the gentleman in the parlor. "I do. You're talking to my daughter." A voice boomed behind me, as they entered the parlor. I turned around to face the legendary man I called my father. Nervousness crept into my mind as the only sounds heard in the parlor was the sound of my father's freshly polished shoes on the wooden floorboards. "Sophie Odette Holmes, what have your mother and I told you about interrogating my clients?" He whispered in my ear scolding my actions. "To wait till the clients state their views and are proven to have a motive, I know." I mumbled, keeping my head down. "That's right. Now go start your studies and I'll let you know when my business is finished." My father said, shooing me off. Yep, that's typical life for the daughter of the infamous detective Sherlock Holmes.

After Studies….

I was wandering around the house, when I heard my parents talking in hushed tones in the kitchen. "He's back?" I heard mother say. Whose back? "I'm afraid so Irene. And he's bringing his son into the family business. He can't be trusted." My father replied, worriedly. "Did you tell Sophie?" She asked. "No but I will need her help in this case. This is something that Watson and I can't deal with by ourselves. I will go tell her now." I heard him say. I scampered quickly out of the hall and into my quarters. I landed on my bed and picked up the nearest book, to look occupied. "Sophie dear, may I come in?" He asked from outside of the door. "Sure." I replied. "I have to discuss a new case with you. It's on this very devious, evil, brooding man named James Moriarty. He is the leader of a massive crime ring going around in Central London. He's brought his son into the business. I need your help to take down his son, Henry Moriarty." He explained, holding out his hand afterwards to see if I agreed to the case or not. "I accept." I said, my voice full of seriousness.

Henry Moriarty's POV

"Henry, I have an assignment for you." My father said, coming into my room. "Okay." I replied. "I need you to remember this name and take this person down." "I'm listening." I suddenly sat up, intrigued. "Holmes. Sophie Holmes." He replied slowly, his words like cold steel. "I got it. Find the girl and take care of the dirty work."

_Okay guys, I know it's unlike me to write a mystery but I have a sudden infatuation with Sherlock Holmes and I think it has to do with the movie coming out tomorrow IDK. So please read and review!_

_This will get better as it progresses I promise._

_Little Miss Purple_


	2. Fun Techniques

10 Ways to Annoy

Grab his coat and run around with it screaming, "I'm Sherlock Homes!"

Put like 50 sticks of chewed up gum on his new shoes.

When screams and yells at you say "Well you _are_ a gumshoe"

When he and Irene are talking, say "Oh just marry her already!"

When you see him walking around town whisper, "Moriarty kissed Irene."

Break his magnifying glass.

Put itching powder in his trousers.

Cover his trench coat with permanent ink

Put a "Kick Me" sign on his back.

Go up to him and kick him in the shins hard.

**Guys, this was just a way to lighten up the mood for holiday break. I finally have an excuse to throw paper around without getting yelled at. So let me know if you have any ideas or OCs for any story, really.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. Evidence Is of The Mind

Family Business ch2

**Hi guys, I'm introducing a new character here and it will be Sophie's BFF. And if you would like a major part in this story please leave your OC information in the reviews.**

**Info:**

**Claire Watson- John Watson's daughter. Is always wrapped up in Sophie's elaborate schemes.**

**Looks like Mia Wasikowska when she was a brunette.**

**Note: All of the people in the story have English accents.(Sherlock Holmes: Duh! We're in bloody England!) And in my mind all of the ladies in the story have accents like Kiera Knightley.**

"Claire!" I squealed running toward my best friend as she and her parents stepped into our house. "Soph! My God it felt like it's been ages!" She said, embracing me. "Come on, I have this new gown so divine, it will make Victoria Adamson's look absolutely horrid!" I said, as we rushed off to my room. My father had them over to discuss our newest case. With that Moriarty bloke. " So do you think your dad wants you to get the bloke to fancy you, or just to distract him while your dad takes that fellow's father out?" Claire asked me as we flipped through magazines on what was going on in the city. As I flipped through it, something caught my eye. The heading read: "Moriarty Strikes Again!" one of my eyebrows curved upwards in interest. I nudged Claire and we both became absolutely engrossed into the article. "What are you two so intrigued about?" Our mothers asked from my doorway. "Nothing." We both said quickly, tossing the papers under the bed. Meow! Oh, god not again. "Oh no. Sox, don't touch the magazine." Claire warned as my cat drew closer to the papers that could have helped the case extremely. Oh. No. He lunged at them his claws fully extended. My mom leaped toward the papers and caught them just in time. Of course she flipped through it afterwards. "Ah hah! So this is what you girls have been doing. We are proud that you are doing criminal background review, but you shouldn't hide your evidence until you have someone to hide it from." My mum said, handing us back the magazine. Truth be told, I hoped that we could solve this mystery without being duped, kidnapped, or close to death. I remember my first case with my dad.

**Flashback**

"Dad, what are we going to do now? We are hovering below fire and a castle wall into deep water. Why do you enjoy this job so much?" A seven year-old Sophie asked as they hung suspended over the death pit. "Sweetie, this is half the fun. Getting trapped and kidnapped is part of being a true-blue detective. And I love it almost as much as I love being your father." He replied, looking at her.


	4. Tell Me Lies

**Okay, for those who have seen Sherlock Holmes 2, I have not but I looked up the plot that explains the whole movie. A bit of a spoiler alert for myself. I almost passed out at 5 AM this morning when I read the bit that my favorite detective died. Gasp! But then I read on and was relieved when it said he survived thank you! But also read that Irene was killed. I just wanted to say that none of that happens in this story(at least not yet. I'm still rocking the boat on that one. On that note, I'm going to get back to the story. And BTW, Henry looks like Aaron Johnson from that Angus movie. HENRY AND SOPHIE FINALLY MEET! PART OF THE MYSTERY FOR YOU GUYS IS OVER AND KEEP GUESSING ON MY SURPRISE! And when a character exclaims, "Bilge water!" it's like a bad word or saying "Crap!"**

Family Business ch3

Claire and I took a trolley down to Central London Market. It was just a way to go shopping and run a few errands for our mums. After getting a few bath salts, and a bottle of perfume, we went to the produce stands. Just as I was reaching for a grapefruit, it tumbled down toward the hard ground. It would've been bruised if someone hadn't caught it. "Thanks." I said with a smile to the bloke who looked about our age that saved my fruit. "No problem. I'm uh Joshua. And you are?" He asked. "- I'm Beverly and this is- Jem." I blurted. "Well, Beverly and... Jem, I hope see you both again." He said before walking away. "Well, let's go back home." Claire said, waving down a trolley.

ON THE INVESTIGATION…

"Alright, Sophie and Claire, you already know what to do. So Watson and I will sneak to the library and retrieve those documents with his master hit list. We should all be out in about 20 minutes." My dad said as we stood outside the North Corridor window. I grabbed my master kit and picked the lock using an old butter knife. Me and Claire slipped in through the window. I was in some type of bedroom. I heard breathing and it wasn't Claire or myself. We were not alone. Someone stirred from their bed. "Hmm?" Said a sleepy voice. I pushed Claire into the wardrobe quickly. I would much rather prefer me getting caught instead of my best mate. "Beverly?" A familiar voice called out. "Joshua?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the familiar fellow.

**Oh snap now! Lies, Lies, and more lies. Tell me whatcha think. I finished this right after I thanked my parents for the new desk they gave me.**

**Read on!**


	5. Stolen Guns, Betrayal, and

Family Business ch4

Chapter Four: Stolen guns, Betrayal, and a Fight to The Bitter End… NOT!

"Henry, this isn't this "Beverly " you speak of, it's sly little Sophie Holmes. Why, you are just as clever as your infernal father." Moriarty spoke as he circled me. I was just about ready to rip this guy's head off of his bloody body. No one, and I mean NO ONE besmirches the Holmes name EVER. Hold the phone here, I thought that was Joshua not Henry Moriarty! Now I was out for blood and revenge. I was seated in a chair about a half foot from the wardrobe. Bilge water!(**Author's note:** **Man I love using that word!**) I couldn't get Claire out of there without them noticing. I had to come up with a distraction. I got an idea. "Run Dad!" I yelled convincingly. Wow that was a random but effective outburst. It was enough to get them both to run out of the room and bought me enough time to alert Claire to move. "I'll go get our dads." She said, looking at me. I nodded in agreement. Soon Henry returned and locked the door behind him, making me very, very nervous. "You lied to me." He stated, crossing his arms. "So did you. I lied to protect my family what's your excuse?" I sneered. "I had to protect my family too. So I have just as much of a right to do what I have to as you." "Listen, I really don't want to…" I was cut off by someone unlocking the door. By the way the doorknob was bouncing around, I could easily tell it was being unlocked with a thin fragment of wood or metal. Only I knew of a person that used that technique. "Sophie?" A voice asked. A voice that I was more than happy to hear. "Dad!" "Henry?" Another voice asked from behind my father. The voice clearly startled my dad, as he walked quickly over to me. "Dad?" Henry asked. _Oh shoot, _I thought. So that's exactly what I did.

I rummaged around in my bag for what I was looking for. My dad's revolver. I clutched onto it, feeling the cold, steely metal in my hand. My father raised his eyebrows as I brought out the gun slowly. My eyes flashed with a strange glimmer of innocence. Ironic, an innocent glow in the eyes of a girl holding a gun. "Sophie, what are you doing with a gun? More importantly, my gun?" He asked. I was now walking backwards. "Just put the gun dow-" Moriarty started. "Don't say a word." I said rather sternly as I pointed the gun toward him. Henry was shocked that I dared to point a gun at his father, and my dad looked intrigued, trying to figure out what my next move is. I walked even closer to the window and urged my dad to follow. Now he looked just shy of terrified , but only I could tell. At the last minute, I pointed the gun to the ceiling and fired. Setting off a rain of debris on Henry and his dad. I then moved the gun toward the window and fired once more. My dad jumped out of the now shattered window and helped me out of there as well. Claire and her dad were safe.

In a Trolley…..

"Um, Sophie how did you know how to shoot with a revolver?" My father asked. With a smirk I replied, "Mum taught me." "Lovely." I heard him say under his breath.

**I am now in a hurry! It's almost lights out for me, and I don't wanna get pried from the laptop literally. So Review and Bye!**

**LMP!**


	6. I Got That Foreign Feeling

**Hey guys! I have a confession to make. I haven't seen a single Sherlock Holmes movie. I have just been taking a lucky guess. Tell me how I'm doing even though I haven't seen any of the movies. And I think that this will be the first complete story series I have ever written. I'm already planning a sequel series to this called "Revenge". Have any ideas? I would love to hear them. Now to the story.**

Family Business ch5

:::

The only noise heard in the quiet London neighborhood was the sound of her immaculately clean flats hitting the cobble stone road. She looked around nonchalantly, hands stuffed in her trench coat pockets. She quickly ducked into an alleyway, fearing that anyone of her neighbors had spotted her. Never had she ever attempted something as dangerous as what she was about to do alone. She inhaled sharply before creeping out of the alleyway and into the tavern.

The tavern wasn't what she had expected. A man played piano in the far corner, barmaids handed out drinks, a few groups of men played poker, and the remainder of men at the bar looked at her up and down. She walked over to the men and whispered, "I have a gun so don't even think about touching me." She headed toward the back of the establishment and sat down in the corner of the room at the table that was occupied with her contact. "Alright make this quick shall we? What do you know?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable. "I know that I'm attracted to you Sophie." The hooded figure said as they removed their hood. The figure under the hood was none other than Henry Moriarty. "What do you want Henry?" She asked standing up and backing away from him. "Just don't lump me with my father, I'm nothing like him." He persuaded. "Prove it." She demanded, stepping slightly closer to him. He cradled her face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. Shocked, she kissed back. "I gotta go." She said, grabbing her bag after the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He yelled after her. "Yeah." She replied, smiling over her shoulder. How would her father react if he found out about what had happened? Who said secrets were supposed to be told?

Sophie's POV

What did I just do? I cannot kiss the enemy. Wait a minute, I can kiss the enemy. I'll just psych him out and pull a sneak attack when I feel that the time is right. I love being alarmingly smart. It pays to have a family full of geniuses. Oh Sophie, you clever fox. I smirked to myself as I entered my house. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled before walking down the hall to my room. All I could think about was the feeling of Henry's lips on mine. It was kinda creeping me out the way the thought kept emerging into my brain. And why did I like the kiss so much? Usually I'm the one answering questions not asking them. What's wrong with me? I'm feeling something I can't quite comprehend. It kills me not to know things. It's such a foreign feeling to me and I don't like it.

**I kinda like the way she is so not used to not knowing something. It makes her seem more human in my eyes as a writer. I guess I'm just weird that way. A lot of people seem to like this story and I couldn't ask for anything better. Thanks for all of your support and I swear the next chapter will be longer. Thank y'all for the patience. Goodbye Lovelys!**

**Little Miss Purple **


	7. Rebellion

**Ok, people. It's getting closer to the end of the story. Don't be sad because right after I type the last chapter I will start typing the 1****st**** chapter of Revenge(otherwise known as the sequel to Family Business).Oh and this chapter starts off right after Irene is killed, solike a few months after that last chapter. And yes, viewers and reviewers I listened to you. Watson will be in this one. In the beginning actually. So without a further ado, I give you the 2****nd**** to last chapter of Family Business. I know, I'm sad myself. *wipes away tear before going off the stage***

Family Business ch6

I can't believe it. I could've stopped this from happening. My mum's dead. And it's all because of me, her selfish, undeserving, good for nothing daughter Me and Henry have been seeing each other in secret for the past few months. I haven't talked to him since I found out that his father was involved with my mother's death. My dad's just been avoiding all means of talking about it by throwing himself into his work. Right now I was in the far corner of his study where I had a desk and stacks of files. Dad was in the main room talking with Watson about Moriarty. I usually would interfere with the conversation, but I guess it was time for a change. I can't even think straight since my whole world's been turned upside down. I'm never one to admit fear or back away from a challenge, so I would try to stay out of the sleuthing business, for Dad and I both. Or was it just because I was afraid to look Henry in the eye again after the _betrayal_?

"Hey Sophie?" My father's head peeped out from the doorway. "Yeah Dad?" I asked in return, putting my book down. "I'm going to go run an… um errand so I should be back in a hour." He stated before leaving the house with Watson. I got back to my book almost immediately. About an hour later, no Dad. Hrmm. That's peculiar, dad's always punctual. I didn't think something was up until Claire came running through the door. "Sophie! Your dad's in trouble!" She screeched in urgency. That was all it took for me to remove my feet from my desk and drop my book and run toward my dad's desk. Bilgewater! I knew where he went and it was a place of pure misery for me. I knew _he _would be there. But, it's my dad. I can't leave him out there to die. I, for once in my life have to be the hero.

It wasn't as hard as I thought to flag down someone to take us to the factory. Claire went in one direction to save her dad, I went in another to save mine. I wasn't going to let some loose feelings toward a boy kill my dad. And for the first time in my life, I Sophie Odette Holmes was terrified.

I was too late, though. I got to the balcony just as my dad threw himself and Moriarty off the edge. I cried out in despair as I tried to see if he had miraculously survived. Henry held me back, despite my screams as I punched and kicked him, trying to break free from his grip. "Let go of me you MONSTER! You could've saved him, you could've.." I screamed, tears running down my face. "I'm sorry Sophie. I really am." Henry said softly, trying to comfort me. I suddenly felt enraged. I don't need anyone's comfort. "I don't want your sorry!" I yelled, pushing him away before walking away from the crime scene. Claire and her dad had already figured out what had happened and they figured I needed some time to myself. That was exactly what I wanted and needed. I would fulfill my father's wish for me to become a detective but this time I'm doing it my way. I decided to be a rogue detective on the search for answers. I stripped myself of all forgiveness, pity, and replaced it all with revenge and a strong desire to avenge my parents' death. I was no longer a clean cut girl from London, I was a rebellious and free spirit who did what she pleased. I would only stay in town for my father's funeral and then I would trace everyone of Moriarty's acquaintances, employees, and anyone affiliated with him in some way. Slowly, working my way down the road to the nearest living Moriarty, I would make them all pay.

**This chapter was kinda like a river leading into the sequel and the last chapter. I typed this while listening to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. It really fit to me. So anyways, review and tell me what you wanna see next in the series.**

**Little Miss Purple**


	8. You Found Me

Family Business ch7

I walked into the room filled with familiar, sad faces. I really hate funerals. I quietly slipped into a pew next to Uncle Mycroft, John, Mary, and Claire. My face was wiped clean of any emotion. I sat quietly through the rest of the reception. During the reception, I locked eyes with Henry. He gave me a polite nod and smile as he sat across the room. I just shot daggers at him, hating him with every ounce of my being. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even show up here. We all met up in Watson's library and after we finished some business there and we all filed out to go to dinner. But luckily, I had forgotten my bag on the sofa. I just so happened to see someone reveal themselves from being concealed in the library. I quickly ducked behind the sofa, to avoid being seen. All I could see as they walked toward the exit of the room was their immaculate black shoes. I knew those shoes a bit too well. I tried to stay concealed, but I smelled an all too familiar scent. Pipe smoke and peppermint. But, there was something else in there. The smell of saltwater. Oh my Gosh. I suddenly shrunk back to that vulnerable little girl I was a week ago. "Dad?" I asked shakily, getting up from my hiding spot. "Sophie." He started, running a hand through his hair. "We need to talk." He continued. "Fine. I got time." I stated coolly. "Well it started like this…"

**That's the end! I know y'all hate me for leaving on a cliffhanger, but you know I had to. Anyways, please tell me if you like the series so I can know who possibly will read the sequel. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
